Truth or Dare
by cupfly12
Summary: Maka has a crush on her partner, Soul. Soul also has a crush on Maka and is slightly aware of her feelings, but doesn't want to take the chance. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki have a plan involving truth or dare, alcohol, and a party to get the two together.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, so I hope it goes well. Please review and write down what you think of it. Also when it's someone's POV it isn't really because it's in third person, but it is focused on the person.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

 **Maka's** **POV**

"Soul Evans! Get your butt out of bed this instant! We're going to be late for class again!"

"So uncool," as well as a few grumbles and groans could be heard from the upstairs room.

Maka Albarn tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her scythe to come downstairs. Soul was not known for getting to class or the motivation to get up on time. Quite the polar opposite was Maka, the student who was top of her class and eager to start the day as soon as possible.

Maka checked the time again. "Soul! If you don't get down here now, it might be too late for you to eat breakfast!" Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I'm coming, jeez woman," he said, clambering down the stairs, shirt in hand.

Maka blushed and turned away. It wasn't exactly the first time she saw him without his shirt on, but it wasn't something she got used to either. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she knew that she liked Soul. A lot. More than friends a lot. But several of the girls at Death Weapon Mister Academy (DWMA) took an interest in him as well. Girls with flirty smiles, makeup, and a lot more in the chest area than Maka could hope for. After all Soul was her partner and best friend. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over a silly crush.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Soul asked coming over to feel her forehead. "You look a little flushed."

This caused Maka's face to turn even redder and Soul to get a "Maka Chop" to the head.

"What was that for?" Soul asked, rubbing his head.

"Just put your shirt on," Maka sighed.

Soul grinned, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth and slipped the red shirt over his head and grabbed his yellow and black jacket off the floor to put on as well.

"Now come on," Maka said, pulling him along towards the door.

"Breakfast?" he asked, his feet dragging on the floor, making no effort to move any faster.

Maka dropped him, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a day old muffin from on the counter, and threw it at him. He easily caught it and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Now let's go!" Maka said, frustrated at Soul's uncaring attitude. They both walked out the door (Maka in lead, Soul trailing behind) and climbed onto Soul's motorcycle. He tossed her the only helmet they owned and she clasped it under her chin. He revved the engine, pressed the start button, and they were zooming down the street.

"You might want to hold on tighter!" Soul yelled over the noise. "If we're going to make it on time, I'm going to have to go faster."

Maka nodded slightly and wrapped her arms tighter around his stomach. _Was he trying to make her flustered?_ She thought embarrassed as she felt his strong muscles through his jacket.

He briefly looked back and smirked at her. She glared and then looked away hoping he didn't notice her increasing heart rate.

After a few minutes of swerving, speeding, and dodging pedestrians, they made it to the front entrance of the school. Soul parked his motorcycle and they ran into the building. The halls were mostly bare with a few students rushing to class as they too were doing. Just as the bell rang they made it in the classroom.

"Professed Stein I am so sorry we're late! It won't happen again!" Maka said hurriedly.

"Seeing as this is the eighth time you've been late this semester, I find that unlikely but you make take your seats," Stein said, swiveling his chair to face them.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We made it in the classroom before the bell," Soul said while putting his hands behind his head in a simple laid back gesture. Maka grimaced and dragged her partner to their regular spots.

Stein continued the lessen as if nothing happened, talking to the class about the dissection of a rare frog. Hardly anyone was paying attention as he stuck pins in the frog's skin. Even Maka was disinterested and examined her pencil, noting its stubbiness and made a mental note to get a new one.

"Hey Maka. Why were you and Soul late again. A few too many late night activities." Liz raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Maka blushed furiously and replied, "You know Soul and I are just friends. He just slept in this morning. That's all."

"But don't you love him. Why not tell him how you feel? He probably feels the same," Liz said seriously. She turned all the way around in her chair and propped her elbows on Maka's desk.

Maka bit back all the replies like, "I don't love him," or, "it's not like that." After all she did like him and although she might not love him, she did have very strong feelings towards him. She glanced at the sleeping form next to her and rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship over something so trivial and unimportant."

"Oh yes Maka. Feelings of love are so very unimportant." Liz sighed and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "What you said is so cliche. Best friends secretly love each other but don't want to ruin their friendship. I mean that's so stupid. In this kind of business we take a lot of life or death kind of risks. Why can't you tell him?"

Maka stared and blinked. In fact, she herself wondered the same thing. "It seems you may have experienced this situation. How are things with Kid?"

It was Liz's turn to blush. "You know. He's obsessed with symmetry and doesn't seem to notice anyone else." She shrugged looking a bit hurt. Maka patted her should in sympathy. Both girls shared a tight smile and glanced at their partners in a mutual sadness.

Suddenly there was a crash. Apparently Professor Stein had finally noticed his students had yet to listen to a word he said, so he promptly threw away his special frog. "It appears you aren't interested so tomorrow will be practicing duels. Class dismissed."

 **Liz's** **POV**

There was a mad rush for the door as everyone piled out of the class. Finally it was just Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul.

"Guys, I think that I need a little chat with Patty and Tsubaki so if you could save us a spot in our next class that would be nice," Liz said breaking the silence.

Maka and the others walked out of the classroom. "So what is this about?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maka and Soul. It's so obvious they like each other but they refuse to tell the other how they feel. I know that Soul is at least slightly aware of Maka's feelings but he won't get his shit together and tell her. We need a plan," Liz said excitedly.

"Yeah! Those two are so cute!" Patty said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I know they like each other, but I don't know if we should interfere." Tsubaki glanced worriedly at the twins.

"They just need a bit of a push." Liz shrugged nonchalantly. "Like a..."

"Like a party!" Patty interrupted.

"Patty!" Liz glared at her sister but then morphed her expression to a smile. "Maybe we do need a party. A party and a good old game of truth or dare."


	2. Chapter 2

?

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review and write anything you want me to know!**

 **Maka's POV**

"A party! That seems random and a bit dangerous. Especially with seven teenagers and two of them having ridiculously big appetites." Maka glanced at the books in her hand. "Also I wanted to do some reading on a few projects of mine. And with homework and all of the other things going on, well I don't know."

"It will be fun! It's tonight which is a Friday so you still have most of Saturday and all of Sunday to do your homework," Liz said convincingly.

"Wait what! You never said we were sleeping over!" Maka bit her lip and nervously looked at the rest of the group.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Come on Maka. We all know each other. It's just Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Soul, you, and me. Well I asked Blair to join as well. Just in case we're caught with liquor, she can cast a spell or use her own feminine charms."

This time Maka nearly exploded. "Liquor! This is a terrible idea! And Blair is hardly trustworthy!"

"Loosen up Maka. It's just the night over. There may be a bit of alcohol but it'll be fine. Have fun for once," Soul said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I do have fun. Besides that's a big understatement if I know anything about this group," Maka mumbled appearing to have relaxed.

Liz clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Tonight at 8:00 we will be having a party at Kid's house. Death will be out so it will just be us."

They all walked together to their next class. "I can't believe I agreed to that!" Maka whined to Soul. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

Soul sighed. "It's cool Maka. Just be cool."

Maka smiled. "Right. Now all we have to do is finish class for today."

Soul scratched the back of his head. "You don't have any extra notes for the test in Ms. Marie's class. Do you?"

Make frowned at him and handed her notes over. "This is only for today because yesterday we had to fight some weird demons."

"Thanks Maka," he said flipping through the several cards. "But did you have to rewrite the book on theses things?"

"They are perfectly fine," she said sharply and delivered a "Maka Chop" to the head.

 **. . .**

"Man that was a pain in the neck," Soul said as they walked out the school doors.

"Yeah no kidding," Black Star said in the same complaining tone.

Maka left them be knowing better than to lecture them on the importance of learning. They'd just tease her. Instead she turned to Tsubaki. "Do you want to go shopping with me? Other than my school uniform and my fighting outfit, I don't have a lot of other clothes. So I figured this party was an excuse to buy something new."

"Yeah, of course I'll come with you!" Tsubaki smiled warmly.

"Just remember this is a casual event. It's just us friends hanging out so don't buy any glitzy dresses or anything," Liz interrupted.

They nodded in agreement. "Maka come on." Soul waved her over. She hopped on his bike and called out, "See you later," to the rest of the group.

Once they started driving, she relaxed enjoying the ride a lot more than last time. It was late afternoon and the sun was already snoring loudly. Maka leaned her head against Soul's back and felt the wind on her face. She closed her eyes and her mouth turned upward in a smile.

 **Soul's POV**

He felt her head rest against him and his own heartbeat started to pick up. He liked her and it probably wasn't cool for a weapon to fall in love with his meister, but who was he to follow rules? He suspected she felt the same, but if she didn't want to tell him then that was the way it was going to be. Might as well enjoy their friendship. He gave a little huff and knew that wasn't true. He cared about her and didn't have enough guts to tell her. He was just making excuses for himself.

Soul turned onto the road their apartment rested on and looked at her peaceful face. Her hair fluttered in the breeze and he desperately wanted to swipe the tiny hairs away from her face. Her green eyes opened and he glanced away. "We're here," he gruffly said. Soul parked and they both walked into their two story apartment.

 **Maka's POV**

Maka stretched and walked over to the kitchen where their clock was. It read 3:45. "Great," Maka said aloud. "That leaves plenty of time for shopping."

"Oh! Shopping! Count me in," Blair said popping into human form.

Maka scowled at the cat who was currently in nothing but her skimpy underwear. "I don't think you are going to find anything where Tsubaki and I are going.

"Hey Maka, I'm going to go to my room to waste some time so see you in a few hours." Soul poked his head around the corner and promptly got a nosebleed.

Maka, shaking with anger at both Blair and Soul's antics gave a "Maka Chop" to Soul but missed Blair when she shifted into her cat form once more.

Maka left the two of them and went out the door to walk to Tsubaki's. She kept up a brisk pace still annoyed at Blair. She took a breath and paused hearing footsteps behind her. "You can come with."

"I was going to anyway," the woman said, fingering her purple hat.

"Whatever." Maka continued walking and crossed the street over to the couple of houses. Pausing at the door of the second house, she rang the bell.

"Maka! Let me get my purse and we can walk to some shops nearby," Tsubaki said as she opened the door. "Is Blair coming?" She looked puzzled as she examined the figure behind Maka.

"She was very stubborn so she's coming along."

Tsubaki laughed and closed the door briefly. A few minutes later they were walking into the first store.

"So are you going to tell me what this is really about?" Tsubaki had an expression on her face that Maka never expected to see on her. She looked very mischievous.

"I don't know what you mean," Maka replied.

"Don't give me that. You've never been interested in clothes. Admit it, you just want to look good for Soul."

Maka turned beet red and looked away from Blair's curious expression.

"Oh my gosh! Maka is that true? You like Soully! That is so great! You really are a girl underneath all that stuff." She wrinkled her nose.

Maka glared at Blair who was beaming. "I've always been a girl. Just because I don't prance around in revealing clothes and flirt with every guy I see doesn't change that."

"Touchy," Blair said stretching out the word.

"Come on guys, let's begin shopping already." Tsubaki dragged the two inside the first store.

A few hours and scratches later they had picked their ensembles. The time leading up to that moment had been stressful, exhausting, but admittedly fun. The three of them visited shop after shop, carefully picking each dressy shirt down to the last glittering accessory. Blair had thrown a hissy fit after seeing their "old women clothes" hence the couple of scratches. After much arguing Blair convinced them to wear (much to their embarrassment) skimpier underclothes and Maka and Tsubaki had her wear what they deemed actual clothes.

"That was an experience I'll never forget," Maka said after they payed.

Tsubaki bobbed her head in agreement. "We spent so much time there that we only have two hours to get ready."

"Two hours is plenty of time. I usually am ready in the morning in ten minutes." Maka shrugged, looking completely unworried.

Blair looked shocked but surprisingly didn't say anything. The girls walked to Maka's place to get ready. After Maka unlocked and opened the door she shouted, "Soul we're going to leave in two hours so make sure you're awake by then!"

They heard a groan and a noise that sounded like an okay. "You know him really well," Tsubaki said.

Maka smiled and led them to the upstairs bathroom. "This is technically Blair's bathroom but it's probably the best option."

Blair started opening drawers full of makeup, nail polish, hair brushes, and even clothes. "You could say this is her room considering how much time she spends in it," Maka whispered to Tsubaki.

Blair pulled up a stool. "Who wants to go first?" she said with an evil grin.

After an hour and a half they were finally done. Their new outfits were on, their hair was styled, and though makeup was light it was definitely still there.

Maka looked in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. She wore a red shirt with sleeves that tightened around her upper arm and loosely fell down just below her elbow. The neckline formed a low V that skimmed the top of her black lacy bra, Blair insisted she buy. And though it embarrassed her, it did give an illusion of a bigger bust. A short black ruffle skirt covered most of her thighs and gave the look a more girly touch. Her black clunky heeled boots were as uncomfortable as they looked, but were similar to the pair of shoes she usually wore so they were bearable. Maka's makeup was put on very carefully. Her eyes were darker and lips a deeper shade of red to match her shirt. A blush coated her cheeks as well but that was hardly from any powder. She had small ruby earrings and for a final fun touch: a black hat with a plaid red bow that covered the top of her hair while the rest curled down her back.

Tsubaki and Blair looked just as good. Tsubaki's shirt was tight and wound up in a midnight blue halter top. She wore her usual black leggings and added some blue flats to her feet. Her eyes were rimmed in a sparkly blue and eyelashes longer and thicker. There were little silver stars that dangled from her ears. Her hair was in a messy yet elegant bun and to top it off a sparkly silver camellia blossom clasped into its locks.

Blair was in her trademark purple per usual. She was in a sleeveless dress that spread out to form a small skirt that covered her mid-thighs. Her feet were covered by black heels and her hair was curled and let down past her shoulders. Blair's eyelids were coated in an ombré of purple eyeshadow and her eyelashes were an inch long. Her cheekbones shone and she put on a deep purple lipstick. On her neck lay a black choker that had several different beads woven within. Mostly having to do with cats and pumpkins.

"We look damn good." Blair strutted in the bathroom looking extremely pleased with herself.

Maka giggled but silently agreed. "Let's do this!" she said pushing past her nerves.

"Hell yeah!" Blair grinned widely and circled her arms around both girls. "Time to go get this party started!"


	3. Chapter 3

?

 **As usual, thank you all for reading and please review!**

 **Maka's POV**

They arrived at exactly 8:00 (Kid would have a fit if they didn't) and were greeted by Liz.

"You all look great! Soul and Black Star should be here right about now or you know what will happen."

The girls groaned. An hour long lecture on symmetry was hardly an exciting way to start the party.

"We're...here... Did we...make it?" Soul panted as he leaned his arm against the side of the mansion.

"Just in time," Liz laughed.

They all stepped inside and looked at the tables of food and glasses of different kinds liquor on them. A few cases of beer layer on the floor and there were several blankets and pillows arranged there too.

"I thought it would be nice to all be in one room," Kid said stepping from behinds a pillar.

"I had to give him a bit of beer or he would be bouncing off the walls, worrying about things being symmetrical or asymmetrical," Patty whispered.

"Patty!" her sister gave her a small kick in the side.

"He has a high tolerance," she shrugged

"Alright. I think we should start with an icebreaker. Is it alright if we play never have I ever?" Liz said still rolling her eyes.

Maka flinched slightly but the group sat in a small circle once everyone had grabbed some snacks.

"If someone has done something they have to take off an article of clothing or take a shot," Liz said.

"That hardly sounds like a fun icebreaker," Maka grumbled.

"I'll go first," Liz said, ignoring Maka's comment. "Never have I ever been a meister."

Sighing, Maka took off a shoe. Black Star and Kid took a shot.

Going in a circle Patty said,"Never have I ever eaten a soul."

"But you have eaten a soul!" Liz said, exasperated.

"Oh, oops," she took a shot.

Rolling her eyes, Liz took off a sock. Tsubaki took off a shoe and carefully placed it in the doorway. Soul downed a glass.

"You guys are boring! Never have I ever kissed Black Star!" Blair smirked as she looked expectantly at Tsubaki.

Both Tsubaki and Maka took off their other shoe. Both were blushing and looking down at the floor.

"I expected Tsubaki, but really Maka?" Soul said, fighting off a twinge of jealousy.

"It was just a previous dare," she shrugged, though still looked extremely embarrassed.

"Oh and before I forget!" Blair mumbled something. "Now no one can lie! In fact some might even be more inclined to blurt out the truth," she said winking at Maka.

"Okay um. Never have I ever fell asleep in class."

"In case you were wondering we all hate you," Black Star said as he, Liz, Patty, and Soul took a shot.

"This is stupid. Never have I ever had a crush on Kid." Soul scowled and looked at the circle.

Everyone was curious as well and craned their necks. Finally they saw Liz delicately take off her other sock.

"Liz!" Maka said squealing. "That is so cool!"

Liz gave Maka a smile.

"Alright. Never have I ever had a crush on myself," Black Star interrupted.

"Really! Could have fooled me!" Maka teased.

Tsubaki sighed and took a shot.

"That is so cool!" Liz mimicked Maka.

Looking around making sure he didn't miss anyone secretly take a shot, he turned to Tsubaki. "Since there's no one else I guess you'll do," Black Star leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He was obviously trying to look casual but his face was on fire as well as his recipient.

The other girls sighed. "So cute!" Patty said. Liz and Maka agreed. Blair subtly nodded her head.

"Mov-ing on," Tsubaki shakily said. "Never have I ever had a dirty dream."

Everyone groaned and took a shot. "Really? Never Tsubaki? Not even once?" Blair asked, bewildered. "Even Maka took a shot and she's such a goody goody! Speaking of which," she turned to the blushing girl. "Who is so lucky that even you had fantasies about them?" She paused thinking. "Or is that person we were talking about earlier?"

Maka nodded without even realizing it and ducked her head down.

Blair giggled. "I love my spells."

 **Soul's POV**

Soul had been watching this play out very intently. He couldn't believe Maka would even consider that. Let alone dream about it. Sure he had dreams about her all the time. It drove him nuts. Especially when he would accidentally catch her in just a towel. Her long dripping wet hair leaving tracks down her body. Her long legs that he desperately wanted to run his fingers down. He looked away. The alcohol was getting to him just a bit.

 **Maka's POV**

She couldn't believe Tsubaki had said that. She couldn't believe Blair would tease her like that. And she had never drunk alcohol before and even one shot made her want to heave. The burning sensation was very unpleasant yet somehow satisfying.

 **Liz's POV**

Her plan was working better than she hoped and she wasn't even close to done yet. "One last person. Kid you're up."

"Never have I ever read more than five books in a day," he said while scrutinizing his nails for any asymmetries.

Maka and Tsubaki took another shot. Then almost getting away with it Liz saw Soul take a shot.

 **Maka's POV**

"Soul! When did you ever read in your life!"

"Maka! I was waiting for you to get home and went into your to find something to entertain myself," Soul replied. "And as you can guess, there was a lot to chose from."

"You guys almost sound like newlyweds," Patty giggled.

They both turned on her and shouted, "No we don't!"

Everyone laughed. "Since we've already gone around the circle, it's time for the big plans. Who's up for truth or dare!" Liz pumped her fist in the air!

 _Oh no_ , Maka thought. This could be bad.

 **Any ideas for truth or dares? Please tell me in the comments! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!**

 **Maka's POV**

"Before we begin, everyone grab a beer. What better way to relax is there?" Liz grinned and passed the cans around.

"I could think of several better ways. Most of them including a book and a place alone without you idiots," Maka grumbled. She took a sip and sighed. It did have a strange and relaxing numbing effect.

"You were saying?" Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Never mind."

"Well let's get started then!"

"Okay. Truth or dare..." Liz let her eyes wander around a bit. "Soul."

"Truth," he said.

"Really Soul? Aren't you the kind of person who says dares are the way to go?" Maka stared at the boy.

"With this group it takes more guts then I have to do a dare."

"I don't know. It takes guts to admit you don't have enough." Maka giggled slightly.

"Are you guys done? I'd like to ask Soul something," Liz said impatiently.

"Right." Maka turned away embarrassed.

 **Soul's POV**

"As I was going to say, Soul, what do you think about Maka's outfit?"

"It's cool." He shrugged.

"That is such a bullshit answer! Come on! Details are needed here!" Liz grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Then fell on the floor laughing.

"I think you're drunk Liz." He grinned.

She sat up sharply. "You still have to answer the question better! Soul! We all know you love her!"

Soul's eyes widened and he stared at Maka. "That's..." He struggled to say it wasn't true but it felt like there was a giant weight on his tongue. The words caught in his throat and then he remembered. _Damn Blair's stupid spells._

"You were saying?" Maka stared intently at him with her bright green eyes.

Soul looked away. He wouldn't be able to say this staring at her fierce expression. "I think you look amazing. I love every part of your outfit. I love your shirt, skirt, and the shoes that you have sprawled on the floor. I love your hair and neck. I love your arms and legs. I especially love your face. Your eyes that make me shiver, your nose that wrinkles when your concentrating, and your lips that I think about all the time." He took a deep breath. "Maka I've known this for a while. I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened making an O shape. She was shocked. Then Maka smiled brightly. "You idiot! That was so cheesy! You should read more books." She looked into his red eyes. "But I love you too," she whispered.

He cheekily smiled and cocked his head trying to hide his blush.

 **Liz's POV**

"Hell yeah! Told you guys it would work! Truth or dare is the answer to the universe!" Liz threw her hands in air and wildly waved them in glee. "Finally. Do you fucking know how long I've been rooting for Soul to spill his guts?! Fucking forever!" She cackled and spun in a circle.

"Since it's time for confessions, I think I have one," Kid said pinning Liz's hands down. She stopped him from saying anymore and kissed him.

She was still madly grinning but perhaps for a different reason. "Now that we have all that stuff out of the way, we should keep playing! Soul ask someone the question," she demanded while pulling Kid next to her.

"Kid, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Unlike some people I have guts. Though you did confess after three years or so."

"Jerk! I dare you to make out with Liz."

"Challenge accepted. I was going to do that anyway." He pulled her to him and kissed her frantically. She held his head and stroked his black and white hair. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and he moved his hand further down her back. After an intense session of kissing Liz pushed Kid away with a hand on his chest. "I believe we can finish this upstairs in your room," she whispered rather loudly in his ear. He nodded and led her away from the rest of the group.

"Well that got rid of them." Soul looked up from the floor he had been staring at.

 **Maka's POV**

"Should we continue playing or just go to sleep?" Maka asked looking towards the others.

Tsubaki shrugged and glanced at Black Star who did the same. "Why don't we play would you rather." Patty got up and turned off all the lights. She then rolled onto the floor and got on one of the blankets. "Maka, would you rather kiss Soul or go without books for a day?"

Maka sighed and lay on a pillow. "Kiss Soul."

"Maka!" Blair screeched and turned into a cat to nuzzle her way under her chin. "I'm so proud of you! And my little charms. That is very important."

"Would you rather be a cat or human for the rest of your life?" Maka asked, actually curious about the girl's answer.

"A cat," Blair said after a moment. "Soul, would you rather sleep with me," she purred," or Maka.

"Maka," he growled and stuffed his face in a pillow.

"Black Star, would you rather be able to become part weapon or wield Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode perfectly?"

"Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode. No question about it," Black Star answered easily. "Would you rather have Soul and Maka together or your sister and Kid?" He asked Patty.

"Sorry Maka, but Liz and Kid. She keeps me up all night worrying about him and he makes her so happy. I'm happy they finally got together. But now I'll have to deal with third wheel stuff," she pouted.

"I understand. You know, when your drunk you act normal Patty. It's really backwards!" Maka pointed out.

"Your right! We should talk about everyone's drunk style! I'm more normal, Soul doesn't get drunk 'cause he's hard core, Maka becomes more emotional and open, Black Star is also more chill but he probably doesn't get drunk easily, Tsubaki's a happy, giggly drunk, Liz is insane, and Kid's less focused on symmetry and is in general less focused."

"Your right Patty. But I'd like to see Soul drunk." Maka ran a finger down his nose and gigged.

"I don't think so. I get all angry and very protective," he said going cross-eyed looking at her hand.

"I think yes. I want you to protect me!" Maka whined.

Soul took her hand. "I'm your weapon. I protect you anyway."

"Right!"

Soul wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her nose to nose with him. They leaned in and kissed lightly.

Pulling back, Maka put her head on his chest. "I love you," she said and drifted off but not before hearing Soul mumble the same thing back in her ear. She smiled. _All this time leading up to this. All the time she'd been worried about ruining their friendship and he had loved her._ "Thanks Liz. But I still hate truth or dare," she breathed as she fell asleep in Soul's arms.


End file.
